


「楼栓」こたえ

by REDNGREY



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDNGREY/pseuds/REDNGREY
Summary: 给【馬と鹿】接的后续短打。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, 楼栓
Kudos: 6





	「楼栓」こたえ

**Author's Note:**

> 给【馬と鹿】接的后续短打。

木全是瘦小的。  
感觉可以轻而易举地抱在怀里。  
偏偏打架的时候又那么凶猛，反差的气场带来的只有遍体鳞伤。

金城捏着那根沾了消毒药水的棉签迟迟不肯下手，生怕自己不知轻重的力度会把木全弄得更痛。  
就这样望着他裸露在外的肩膀出了神。  
浅浅血痕之下还有更多的深层淤青，那些凌乱又疯狂的印记，像是木全用来证明自我价值的荣誉勋章。  
“嘶——”伤口长时间暴露在空气中，也让木全疼得忍不住流出眼泪来。  
いたいな。  
泪珠向下滑的瞬间他仰起了头，但一颗两颗还是在重力的牵引下持续坠落。  
“以前都没发现，原来翔也这么爱哭。”金城用指背轻拭他的脸颊。  
木全咬着下唇，总是让金城看到这些不情愿的软弱，关于对方拐弯抹角的放大他种种孩子气的特质，每一次都不知道该怎么应对。  
以处理擦伤作为借口把带金城到自己的房间，将身体的一部分无防备地展现给他看，既兴奋又胆怯的，想要他能揣测到隐藏的意图。

木全又一次主动凑过去亲吻金城的唇，还是那么生硬而激烈。  
他干脆脱掉了整件衣服，赤裸着上半身，掌间轻轻攥着被单，舌尖从对方微张的牙关用力地推进去。  
所向披靡的打架王，连接吻都要莽撞。

视野里是男孩纤长成簇的睫毛。  
近距离的接触让呼吸也变得湿润。  
木全不知道的是，看上去成熟稳重的金城其实也是不服输的性格。  
所以他这一次用力回吻，带着侵略性地缠住他的舌根。他没打算解释什么，就抱着他一起跌进床铺表面的白色云层。

——要在这里也打一场吗？  
——就我们两个人。

木全睁开眼睛，被圈在金城双臂间坦然地仰视着他，还是那么纯粹又无辜。

早就想要尝试为他舔舐伤口。  
将自己基因里的一部分与对方基因里的一部分亲密地交换，算不算另一种安抚的方式。  
金城亲吻木全的右肩。  
快要凝固与还未凝固的血液在唇上烙下零零碎碎的形状，他小心翼翼地品尝那味道，以为是苦涩却意外的甜美。  
他的吻一点点掠过他的锁骨、胸口和乳首。  
饱满的唇微张，声音似叹息又似呻吟。  
混乱中是谁打翻了忘记盖好的药水。  
他们的腿脚交叠在一起，疼痛清晰地浮上心头。木全深深呼吸，仔细吸收着来自金城爱抚的种种快感。  
像一朵在肥沃土壤上盛开至濒死的蔷薇花。

他才不奢求他的进入。  
但他若是执意开垦，就另当别论。

我喜欢你。  
所以常常心烦意乱。

那些都是总在清晨和夜里醒来时回忆起的我们身上相似的地方。  
那些习以为常的沉默和克制。  
那些没来由的保护欲，说不清道不明的爱憎。  
全都一样，连无聊和绝望都一样。

“翔也。”金城收回他的吻，小声地叫木全的名字。“我想要你。”  
大人做派的金城，求爱的时候也是冷冰冰的。就是这一点，让人尤其地无可奈何。  
木全调皮地露出一排牙齿。  
“いいよ。”  
头破血流。  
掷地有声。  
物理的疼痛，爱欲的疼痛，各种意义上的疼痛，真的如他所愿般持续着。  
“抱我，碧海。”  
木全抬手抚摸金城眉间的红肿，金城的眼睫轻轻颤抖，他也觉得痛，但没有闪开。

他看他，再也不像蒙上一层雾的玻璃。

木全做爱的时候很生涩，当然金城也好不了多少，少年们的背脊和胸膛变得滚烫，靠在一起的新鲜感仿佛散发出来的青苹果般的香气。  
“要怎么做——”金城蹙起眉。“是这里吗？”  
木全憋着一口气“ふふふ”地笑他。  
“碧海不知道吗？”  
“うん。”  
“因为…翔也是我的初恋。”  
“我也是。”木全回应道。  
——我也不知道怎么做，还有，碧海也是我的初恋。  
金城看着木全眼睛，仔细思考对方模糊的表达到底是哪种含义。  
木全看他发愣，挺起腰勾住他的脖子，飞快地咬了一口他的唇。  
“碧海想要怎么做都行。”  
“但是如果很痛的话，说不定我会一拳打过来。”少年挤出幼稚的鬼脸，佯装要挥起拳头。

バカ…  
金城叹了口气，按住木全的手重新倾身压上去。  
又一个热乎乎的吻。

「无论什么时候，爱都能化解一切。」

愛してる。  
これが最後の答えだ。

END.


End file.
